dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Firearms
Firearms (also known as Guns) are a type of weapon; a gameplay element featured in Dying Light. In general, Firearms are initially rare in the early game, resulting them not expected to appear in abundance. While they are undeniably helpful, the sound of gunshots can easily attract infected, especially Virals. The firearms allow one to engage enemies from a distance without having to be up close and personal. Ammunition is a scarce resource, usually found in stores. Prior to the Enchanced Edition update, there are three types of firearms available in the default game with two variations each, excluding the shotgun which only has one variation. In The Following, three new types of firearms were added and the existing three types now includes new variants. Due to the man DLC's coming out Techland has made blueprint that changes the apperaence of the gun. Some of the DLCs include of White Death and Wild West. Weapon Types Pistols * German 9mm Pistol ** Rais's Gun ** Composite German Pistol ** Golden German Pistol ** Silenced German Pistol * American 9mm Pistol ** Composite American Pistol ** Golden American Pistol ** Silenced American Pistol * Anti-Gadoid Gun Revolvers * Quick Shooter ** Rusted Quick Shooter * Six-Shooter ** Rusted Six-Shooter * Ranger ** Rusted Ranger * Last Wish Submachine Guns * Flea SMG ** Golden GNAT SMG * Barrel SMG ** Engraved SMG ** Golden SMG ** Spray Paint SMG (3 different patterns) Shotguns * Double-Barreled Shotgun ** Composite Double-Barreled Shotgun ** Golden Double-barreled Shotgun ** Rusty Double-barreled Shotgun * Hunting Shotgun ** Engraved Hunting Shotgun ** Golden Hunting Shotgun * Semi-Automatic Shotgun ** Advanced Combat shotgun ** Spray Paint Shotgun ** Engraved shotgun ** Navy Shotgun Rifles * Police Rifle ** Camo Police Rifle ** Desert Police Rifle ** Advanced Police Rifle ** Marksman Rifle (Acquired from Gun Psycho DLC) * Military Rifle ** Camo Military Rifle ** Desert Military Rifle ** Advanced Military Rifle ** Marksman Rifle (Acquired from Gun Psycho DLC) ** Harran Rifle (Acquired by linking your Techland and Gemly accounts) More guns to be added. Rarity Firearms can be found in key locations within the Slums of Harran and are nearly in abundance in Sector 0. They will begin to appear in stores for a very high price when one gets to a high enough level, usually at Level 15+ Survivor. Even when you finally do manage to find a gun, it is not very practical to use it outside as the gunshots will just attract more infected. Cut Firearms A number of guns were cut before the game's release; the following is a list of these weapons, and whether or not they still exist in the game files to be re-added to the game. Most guns have fake names. * Revolver gen A, Model 15 * Revolver gen A version 2, Model 15 with vented barrel * Revolver gen B, Taurus Raging Bull * Revolver gen B Version 2, Taurus Raging Bull with vented barrel * Mounted SMG, (can be added back with a mod), M60/M249 * Mounted SMG 2, M60/PKM * Mounted Mini gun, Vulcan mini gun * HK 416 with parts off the G36 (Seen in a prerelease video in 2014,a survivor can be briefly seen cocking the gun) * M16/AR15, (seen in pre-release videos and screenshots) * Shown in the Gamescom 2014 trailer and in the Dying Light Official Game Guide, a Desert-Eagle styled pistol with a heat rail on the barrel. Trivia * Every single firearm in the game is produced by the company Harran Arms co., as it is indicated by engravings of it on them. Category:Firearms Category:Ranged weapons